Kaiser Apex Gilgamesh
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 740247 |no = 8513 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 148 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, 66, 68, 70 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 2, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80 |sbb_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 52, 62, 72, 82, 92 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90 |ubb_distribute = 15, 15, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 52, 72, 92 |ubb2_distribute = 34, 32, 34 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Thousands of years ago, during a primitive era, an extraordinary man appeared from out of nowhere and challenged the most powerful warriors of the land. Defeating them all in single combat, Gilgamesh declared himself King, and assembled all the clans through force in order to form his new kingdom. However, sovereignty bored Gilgamesh, and he constructed arenas to amuse himself and perhaps seek his equal in combat. Women served as another form of entertainment and distraction, but only one bore him a child. His only daughter, Ninmah, was endowed with particular traits that marked her out as special. One day, a warrior of terrifying power and the same peculiar traits emerged in the arena. King Gilgamesh mysteriously perished, and his kingdom fell with him. Had some event prevented this disastrous fate, Gilgamesh could've challenged this warrior to single combat. A battle with seemingly no end in sight, he might have been outmatched by his young adversary, since not even the sovereign himself was immune to the ravages of old age. For the first time in his life, the invincible Gilgamesh would flee, leaving his kingdom to his daughter and her lover. He would spend the rest of his days in vain search of immortality, finding only a strange manuscript that spoke of a mysterious chalice with divine powers in another world. |summon = I am the law. Kneel down in order to have the right to exist. |fusion = I don't require force to make my enemies bow to me. |evolution = Hmph. Of course I am radiant; I am King. |hp_base = 6376 |atk_base = 2558 |def_base = 2203 |rec_base = 2349 |hp_lord = 9108 |atk_lord = 3654 |def_lord = 3147 |rec_lord = 3356 |hp_anima = 10225 |rec_anima = 3058 |atk_breaker = 3952 |def_breaker = 2849 |def_guardian = 3445 |rec_guardian = 3207 |def_oracle = 2998 |rec_oracle = 3803 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 55 |ls = Epitaph Eternal |lsdescription = 100% boost to all parameters, enormously boosts all elemental damage, 160% boost to Spark damage, greatly boosts BB Atk & boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |lsnote = 200% elemental damage, 300% BB Atk & 1.5% Atk boost per 1% HP remaining |bb = Ruler Authority |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts own max HP, probable elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, activates Non-elemental shield for 2 turns & boosts Spark damage of Thunder types for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 200% elemental damage, 20% HP, 75% chance of 30% vulnerability, activates Non-elemental shield (3500 HP, 3500 Def) & 50% Spark to Thunder types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Tyrant Obelion Slash |sbbdescription = 7 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 110% Rec to Atk/Def, 600% BB Atk, 200% elemental damage & 50% chance of reducing 60% Atk/Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 7 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 15 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Immortal Myth |ubbdescription = 9 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo massive Fire, Thunder, Light, Dark attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% parameter boost, 650% BB Atk, 450% elemental damage & 50% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 9 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 3 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 9 |ubbmultiplier2 = 3000 |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Absolute Photon Slash |synergy = Tempest |bondunit = Undefeated Apex Utheria |dbbdescription = 70 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, Spark damage, all elemental damage, max HP, OD gauge, BB Atk & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 35 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 35 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 35 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 35 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Eternal Destroyer |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 15% boost to all parameters for all allies, 30% boost to all parameters when Atk Boosting Sphere is equipped, greatly boosts Thunder elemental damage, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for all allies & negates critical and elemental damage |esnote = 100% elemental damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_note = Prerequisite: 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameters limits to 200000 |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 25 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds max HP boost effect to BB |omniskill3_2_note = 30% boost |omniskill3_3_sp = 15 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds boost to Spark damage of Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Dark types for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill3_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_4_sp = 15 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhance BB's Shield Effect |omniskill3_4_note = +2500 HP, Def. Activates 6000 HP, 6000 Def Shield shield total |omniskill3_5_sp = 20 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = Heals 4500~5000 + 18% Rec HP |omniskill3_6_sp = 25 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds enormous boost to Spark damage for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 180% boost |omniskill3_7_sp = 15 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill3_7_note = |omniskill3_8_sp = 30 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds Non-Elemental Shield for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 6000 HP, 6000 Def Shield |omniskill3_9_sp = 30 |omniskill3_9_desc = Allows UBB buff effects to last for 2 more turns |omniskill3_9_note = |omniskill3_10_sp = |omniskill3_10_desc= |omniskill3_10_note= |howtoget = *World Summon |notes = *In the Europe version of Brave Frontier, Gilgamesh was Light element. |bazaar_1_type = Apex Token |bazaar_1_desc = Desert Mayhem (Oct 2019) |bazaar_1_bonus = 40% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0030_item_icon.png |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}